Episode 12
Synopsis The hard working Machiko Himura just can't get out of debt thanks to her useless father. When she mistakes Ryoushi for a rich boy, she pulls out all the stops to marry him and get out of this poor life. Now Ryouko has a rival and she's requested a date from the Otogi Bank. With their help, she might just escape her trouble as long as these dangerous debt collectors don't find her first. Summary Himura Machiko is a poor girl who works as a newspaper deliverer in the early mornings. During one of her morning routes, she notices Morino Ryoushi coming out of an "expensive-looking" house, walking some "expensive-looking" dogs. She realizes that he is in her class (however, she cannot remember who he is or what his name is, since Ryoushi is never noticed by anyone but his friends), and that if she can get close to him, she can use him as a meal ticket. The next morning, Machiko uses cliche dating sim tactics to get his attention. This was implemented by her "tripping" in front of him and showing him her panties (which appearantly had her name on them). Ryoushi is greatly distressed by this action and expresses his concern to Ryouko and Ringo, but before they can respond, Machiko shows up implementing another dating sim tactic by using coinidence as an excuse for their meeting. Ryoushi imedeatly kills the plan by saying that it really is not coincidence since they are in the same class. She then abandons her roundabout aproach and striaght-forwardly asks him out so that they can get married. Ryoushi, Ringo, and Ryouko are astonished by the sudden confession, as Ruuguu Otohime and Urashima Tarou walk over, and they mention that Ryoushi has Ryouko, so there is no room for Machiko, but Ryouko denies that there is anything going on between her and Ryoushi. Later at the Otogi Bank, Machiko asks for the favor of borrowing Ryoushi for a date on the next day. Much to Ryoushi's dismay, the Otogi Bank accepts. Later that night, Machiko is seen sealing a payment envelope of some sort to give to her father, who is noticibly absent from the house. In Ryouko's and Ringo's dorm room, Ringo notices that Ryouko is troubled by Machiko's ordeal with Ryoushi, showing that she obviously has feelings for him. Ringo suggests that the two of them tail Ryoushi on his date to make sure everything is ok, knowing that Ryouko would only accept if the reason was indirect enough to not show that she was worried about losing Ryoushi. Machiko and Ryoushi meet up on their date the next day while Ryouko and Ringo hide out of site, watching them. Mid-way through the date, Machiko suddenly ends it and tells Ryoushi to leave and that she will make it up to him. As soon as he is out of sight, two thugs jump Machiko and demand that she give them the payment owed to them, since her father had appearantly took the money and ran. However, just as they are about to corner her, Ryoushi hits them with a smoke ball from his slingshot and manages to pull Machiko out of the pinch. She then confesses to him that she was trying to get close to him in order to use him as a "meal ticket." Ryoushi then asks her if she wants him to save her. Upon her not refusing the offer, he makes a call and then readies himself for battle, as the thugs have found them and are after Machiko. Ryouko then comes out of hiding to fight alongside Ryoushi. Between their amazing teamwork, they defeat the thugs, which amazes Machiko to the point where she is developing real feelings for Ryoushi. Later, Machiko is shown at Ryoushi's house along with the Otogi Bank members, where she has been accepted as part of Ryoushi's family, and her debt has been paid off by the Otogi Bank. Machiko then takes Ryoushi outside (Ryouko secretly follows them) in order to confess her feelings to him for real this time. However, he rejects her before she says anything by complementing Ryouko and saying how he must protect her. When Ryoushi goes back inside, Machiko calls Ryouko out from her hiding place and asks her what her true feelings are for Ryoushi. Ryouko responds that she does not dislike Ryoushi. Afterwards, as the group is setting off fireworks, Ryoushi, once again, tells Ryouko that he is in love with her, to which she eventually resonds with a smile. So ends the first season of Ookami-san and her Seven Companions. Category:Episodes